Present
by Akimi The Autumn Beauty
Summary: It's Gilbert's birthday, but will he like Roderich's gift? Prussia/Austria. Roderich's POV.


Hello there. This is my first time actually writing down and submitting something. So please be gentle with me in reviews.

This fluffy drabble is dedicated to my friend Jessica, who is the amazing Gilbert for my Roderich on Gaia Online. Love you lots~!

This one-shot is also in honor of Prussia's birthday, January 18th.

As much as I love Hetalia, I don't own the cute little personified countries.

* * *

Present

It's rather cold out, but considering that it is the middle of January and I'm walking in the rapidly-cooling evening, the temperature made sense. There was a thin blanket of snow on the ground which glistened beautifully in the last red rays of the setting sun, but it only serves as a reminder as to where I'm heading. I'm not sure why I'm putting myself through this. I know I'm going to be tormented during my visit…but I suppose proper etiquette drove me to do this. But I know I have other reasons I don't want to admit to… Stepping up to the porch, I gave a small sigh before knocking on the door, resigning myself to the imminent harassment. There was some banging and shuffling noises before the door finally opened to ruby eyes gleaming down at me.

"Happy Birthday Gilbert." With that simple greeting, that expression that seemed to contain a pout instantly brightened into a grin. That grin was the sign I've come to know all to well to mean that the torture was about to begin.

"Specs, you remembered! Of course, no one could forget a day as awesome as my birthday," he said in an all to gleeful tone. He opened up the door wider for me to enter as he continued to ramble on about how 'awesome' he was. I stepped in and shrugged off my heavy coat, hanging it on the coat rack Ludwig always kept in the corner of the entryway. We walked over to the couch where, to my surprise, there was fresh coffee already set out for two on the coffee table.

"How has your birthday been so far?" I asked as I sat down and picked up a cup and sipped. How odd…it's just the way I like to drink it…

Plopping down next to me, he rested an arm on the back of the couch behind me and turned to me with a smug look. "It's been the best birthday in the history of birthdays! You should know that anything I'm involved in is instantly great!" I couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped my lips. I'm surprised his ego hasn't gotten him killed yet. "So Roddy~" Must he call me by all these ridiculous nicknames? "What are you giving me for my birthday present?" He didn't ask in any odd manner, but the way he's looking at me sends chills up my spine. It's almost predatory, like he's going to lunge at me any moment…

"Here," I said pulling a bundled package from my pants pocket and handing it over to him. "This is you present." Upon seeing it, he seemed to be pouting.

"Why's it so small? It's only big enough to fit in my hands! It's some lame prissy trinket, isn't it?" He swung the gift around by it's ribbon strings while glaring at it.

"Would you open it before criticizing it?" I withheld a heavy sigh, exasperated with his childishness. After spending hours in the market and days of scratching up my hands for this present, he had better open it before discarding it as something useless.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch," he grumbled before pulling at the bow. As he pulled away the paper wrapping, his eyes widened slightly. "A scarf?" He held it up to his face, inspecting the black, white, and red stripes adorning it. "Did you make this? It's fucking huge!"

"Yes, I made the scarf. I thought that since your birthday is during winter, a scarf would be an appropriate gift." I should have expected nothing but criticism from him.

"…guess it's nice. I could use it when I'm walking around town," he said as he folded it back up. "The only things West and Eliza got me were cakes, and those didn't last long." The glutton already sucked down two cakes? If he doesn't watch himself he'll wind up like Alfred. "So are you going to bake me a cake too?" He looks expectant, as if I'm his personal bakery chef.

"It's already late. And you don't need anymore cake Gilbert," I chided as I set my empty cup down. "I should take my leave." I stood up from the couch and made my way to the door.

"W-wait, hold on! You didn't sing to me yet! And you owe me a cake still!" Did he really have to get up and chase after me? "West won't be back til late, so stay a bit longer!" Oh, so he's just bored. That's why he wants me to stay. "It's my birthday, so you have to stay!"

"I'm sure you can find a way to entertain yourself until Ludwig returns. You don't need me to be your court jester to keep you from being bored." I had reached up to retrieve my coat, but his hand grasped my wrist before I could. "Gil-"

"Roderich." Why…why did he suddenly call me by my name? "Stay with me longer." Why does it sound like he's pleading? Like he's on the verge of tears? "Please." He's not being fair. That tone…it's making my heart hurt… I can't bear to look to see what his expression is.

"Alright, I'll be with you a while longer," I said breaking a minute of tense silence. He released my wrist, but continued to stand behind me.

"Danke." H-he wrapped his arms around me? He's hugging me?! Why in the world is he doing this?! Now I can't look at him; I don't want him to see my face this shade of red…

"Y-you said you wanted a cake, r-right? Do you have enough ingredients in the kitchen?" He released me a moment after I asked. I hope my face cools off before I have to face him…

"Hmm… I think West mentioned we were out of flour. But you're going to bake for me now, right?" He's seems fine now, if his jubilant voice is any indicator.

"I know of a small shop that's still open," I said as I turned around and looked up at him. "I can run out and purchase the flour. And then I'll bake you a cake."

A cheshire grin split his face. I was getting chills again because that predatory glint was in his eyes again. "I don't think so Priss. You have a knack for getting lost, so I'll go with you. I'll even let you hold my hand so we don't get separated~"

"I don't need to hold your hand like a child!" Really, I offer to bake for him and he just teases me more! The brute really doesn't understand manners... "But I suppose some company would be fine," I sighed out. I grabbed my coat and pulled it on and was about to open the door when something appearing momentarily in my line of vision stopped me. "What are you doing Gilbert?"

"I told you that your scarf would be good for walking around. And since it's abnormally long, I thought we could share it," he said as he finished looping it around both our necks. "Is there a problem Roddykins?"

I pulled the scarf up over my nose to protect my face from the awaiting cold as well as to hide the blush that was creeping into my cheeks. "No, no problem at all."

"Good!" He yanked open the door. "You going to sing to me before I eat my cake too?" We stepped out onto the porch, the cold air instantly stinging the exposed part of my face.

"Maybe. If you behave yourself, then I'll sing for you." This man is so silly and childish for his age…but I can't help how I feel about him. "Happy Birthday Gilbert."

He grinned down at me one last time before pulling his scarf up to protect his own face from the winter air. "Thanks Roderich."

And so we walked off to the market, connected by the scarf I made for him, with the snow starting to gently fall.


End file.
